Love Blind
by shizuo miyuki
Summary: jangan sampai buta karena cinta dan pacar hingga melupakan teman sendiri atau kau akan menerima akibatnya. Last chapter up! Warning, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo semua…**

**Fic ini saya buat untuk melampiaskan kekesalan saya pada teman..**

**Karena.. yah intinya seperti summary…**

**Enjoy yah **

**Love Blind?**

**Anime : Fairy Tail**

**Disclamer: punya bang HIro Mashima always ko~**

**Summary : jangan sampai buta karena cinta dan pacar hingga melupakan teman sendiri atau kau akan menerima akibatnya**

**Pair straight~**

**Suatu hari di Fairy Tail Gakuen…**

"Natsuuuu~" seru suara manja gadis berambut putih pendek berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang pacar dari sahabat-sahabatnya

"Oh ya, ada apa Lisanna?" tanya sang pacar bernama Natsu

"Ngehehe.. Temani aku ke kantin ya~ Aku laparrrr" kata Lisanna sambil bertengger (?) di sebelah Natsu dan bermanja-manjaan

"Oh oke. Semua, aku duluan yah.." pamit Natsu pada teman-temannya

Setelah Natsu dan Lisanna pergi, para sahabat mulai membicarakan Natsu…

"Cih, dasar mereka itu apa-apa selalu berdua. Dasar pasangan baru, dunia serasa milik berdua" kata sang sahabat berambut raven dan bermata sipit

"Kau juga dulu begitu dengan Juvia toh.." timpal sang sahabat berambut merah panjang

"Tapi, aduh tolong deh Erza.. Juvia gak semanja itu…"

"Setiap orang kan punya watak beda-beda, sudahlah biarkan saja mereka Gray, tidak baik juga terlalu mencampuri urusan mereka."

"Yah, kau benar juga sih Za, sudah sana tuh Jellal memanggilmu"

"Cieee Erza mau ngedate nih ye sama Jellal~" timpal Lucy, sahabat berambut pirang Natsu.

"E.. Enggak kokk.. K-kan kita mau rapat OSIS!" seru Erza gelagapan

"Rapat dating gitu antara ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS nya, hahahaha" ledek Lucy lebih lanjut

"Ya sudah ya sudah kau ke Jellal saja muh Za, aku juga masih ada urusan dengan klub Jurnalis. Gray mau ke klub renang? Liat Juvia?"

"Yoi, duluan ya Luc!"

"Jaa Luc, nanti hasil rapat aku kasih tau"

"Sipp Za! Oke silahkan Gray!"

Setelah mereka berpisah dan menuju tujuan masing-masing. Muka Lucy yang tadi menunjukan raut ceria pun jadi agak 'mendung'…

'Natsu…'

**Beberapa bulan kemudian…**

Hari ini tepat anniversary Natsu dan Lisanna yang ke 6 bulan. Tentunya mereka sangat senang karena mereka masih langgeng selama enam bulan berpacaran. Para sahabat Natsu dan teman sekelas mereka juga senang dan pada iseng minta traktiran anniv ke-enam bulan.

"CIeee Natsu, Lisannaaaa. Happy anniv yaaa~ Langgeng dah XD" seru Gray sambil menepuk punggung Natsu, mengucapkan selamat.

"Wahahahaha thanks Ice cube, kau langgeng juga dengan Juvia yaa~"

"Hoi Natsu, happy anniv ya~ Inget traktir aku strawberry shortcake di kantin nanti!"

"Sipp Za"

"Natsu~ Happy anniv yaa~ Nih buat kalian" kata Lucy sambil meyerahkan album foto yang berisi foto-foto Natsu & Lisanna yang tersisa di kamera SLRnya beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Wahh Lucyy.. makasih yaaa foto-fotonya.. Gak kusangka kau menyimpannya" kata Lisanna sambil tersenyum

"Haha! Itulah sahabatku yang bercita-cita jadi novelis ini! Semua foto teman-teman di kameranya tidak pernah di hapus!" kata Natsu sambil mengelus kepala Lucy,

Itu membuat Lisanna agak cemburu. Lisanna sadar bahwa Lucy dan Natsu sudah bersahabat sejak SMP hingga sekarang –SMA. Dan ia baru dekat dengan Natsu semenjak SMA, kira-kira setahun yang lalu (sekarang mereka kelas 2 SMA), ia tidak rela membagi Natsu dengan yang lainnya.

Maka dari itu dimulailah inti dari fic ini…

Sebulan setelah anniv Natsu dan Lisanna. Sifat Lisanna yang manja semakin menjadi-jadi, ia selalu menarik Natsu saat Natsu berbicara dengan teman-teman. Seperti..

"Hoi Natsu, cepat selesaikan daftar klubnya! Perlu nih untuk OSIS!" kata Jellal, sang ketua OSIS pada Natsu

"Oke, seka…"

"NATSUUU!" suara manja itu membuat mereka menoleh.

"Lisanna?"

"Lisa-chan?"

"Halo Kaichou! Natsu… Ayo temani aku di perpus ya.. mau buat tugas nih.. Gaenak sendiri.. Ayo ya?" ajak LIsanna dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Nghh, Oke.." jawab Natsu pasrah diseret Lisanna

"Hey Natsu! Bagaimana daftarnya? Deadlinenya itu sekarang!" teriak Jellal kesal saat Natsu digeret Lisanna.

Natsu pun berbisik pada Jellal

"nanti aku kasih, aku antar dia ke perpus sebentar habis itu balik.."

Nyatanya? Jellal pun menunggu selama sejam di tempat mereka tadi dan Natsu tidak datang-datang.

Dan lain halnya dengan Lucy, Erza dan Gray.. Kronologis untuk Erza dan Gray hampir sama, tapi yang paling parah itu Lucy..

Lucy's

"Natsu.. Ingat lho kita masih ada kerja kelompok biology yang berdua-berdua itu"

"Iya Luc tenang saja, nanti jam di perpus saja yuk kerjanya? Seberapa kita selesainya, kalo belum selesai kita bawa setengah-setengah"

"Oke, sampai nanti di perpus ya"

**Di perpus..**

"Natsu, tolong carikan buku tentang bab ini, aku kurang mengerti.." pinta Lucy tanpa menoleh pada Natsu

"Oke Luc"

Tiba-tiba saat Natsu akan mencari..

BRAK!

Pintu perpus terbuka, mengagetkan dua orang disana

Dan siapa pelakunya? Ya, Lisanna!..

"Natsu… Temani aku ke rumah sakit ya.. Tanteku diopname.."

Natsu pun bingung. Di satu sisi ia tidak enak meninggalkan Lucy yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Di satu sisi ia juga tidak tega menolak permintaan Lisanna.

"Pergilah dengan Lisanna, Natsu.. serahkan saja sisanya padaku, kau juga sudah mengerjakannya tadi" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum

"Maaf merepotkanmu ya Luce"

"Tidak apa, tugas kelompok sudah seharusnya dikerjakan bersama kan?"

"Duluan ya Lucy.." kata Lisanna

"Oke, hati-hati ya kalian"

Setelah Natsu dan Lisanna pergi, Lucy pun juga bersiap-siap pulang..

**Saat di jalan…**

"Natsu! Aku belum buat tugas kelompoknya itu loh!" kata Lisanna panic

"Eh? Kelompokmu belum? Kau dengan siapa sih memangnya?"

"Aku? Dengan.. Alzack!"

"Ya sudah buat saja dengannya apa susahnya sih?"

"Aa.. Aku maunya denganmu.."

"Tapi aku sudah sama Lucy!"

"Natsu, kau pilih aku atau dia?"

"Ng.. Tapi ini kan.."

"Kau pilih dia. Kita putus sekarang!"

"B-baik baik aku akan memilihmu!"

Lisanna pun tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mau kerjaan kelompokmu dengan Lucy untuk kita"

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Okay thanks beib, ayo cepat ke RS nanti ibuku marah"

Natsu hanya pasrah meladeni sifat egois sang kekasih. Dia memikirkan bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Lucy besok…

_**-Keesokan Harinya-**_

"Natsu.. Bagianmu sudah selesai?" tanya Lucy begitu masuk kelas

"Sudah Luce"

"Oke, aku titip tugasnya disini ya. Aku ada urusan dengan klub jurnal"

"Oke."

Tiba-tiba Lisanna datang…

"Natsu! Tugas kelompok "kita" sudah?" tanyanya dengan muka polos

"Sudah Lisa-chan."

"Hihi, makasih ya, aku ganti namanya dulu.."

Akhirnya, Lisanna mengganti nama "Lucy Heartfilia" dengan namanya di atas kliping buatan Natsu dan Lucy tempo hari. Natsu yang melihatnya hanya pasrah.

Setelah itu guru biology masuk, para murid disuruh mengumpulkan tugas masing-masing.

Lucy yang masih berada di ruangan klub jurnal untuk mengurus majalah sekolah pun tenang-tenang saja karena ia pikir, tugasnya dengan Natsu sudah selesai.

Saat jam pulang sekolah, Lucy pun dipanggil kohainya yang bernama Wendy Marvell

"Lucy-senpai!"

"Iya, ada apa Wendy-chan?"

"Lucy-senpai dipanggil Porlyusica-sensei"

"EH? Porlyusica-sensei? Baiklah, terima kasih ya"

"Sama-sama senpai. Di ruang guru ya!"

Lucy pun berjalan ke ruang guru dan ia tidak menyangka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

"Lucy! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengumpul tugas yang sensei berikan?"

"Ha? Tugas apa sensei?"

"Tugas Kliping itu!"

"Saya sudah mengumpulnya kok"

"TIdak mungkin. Sensei sudah periksa semua kliping ini dan tidak ada namamu"

"Eh? Saya bersama Natsu Dragnell sensei"

"TIdak mungkin. Natsu bersama Lisanna, adik Mirajane mantan ketua OSIS sebelum Fernandez-kun"

"Apa? Boleh saya lihat sensei?"

Lucy pun melihat isi dari kliping bertuliskan nama Natsu dan Lisanna. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah klipingnya. Jelas saja, itu kliping yang ia buat semalam suntuk. Tidak mungkin ia melupakannya.

Lucy yang terguncang pun bertanya dengan suara gemetar,

"B-Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, siapa yang belum lagi selain saya sensei?"

"Alzack Cornell. Kau sekelompok dengannya kan? Sensei minta besok klipingnya sudah jadi, ini dipergunakan untuk nilai semester Lucy, sekarang kau boleh keluar."

"Terima kasih sensei.."

"Ya"

Lucy pun keluar dari ruang guru dengan perasaan kacau. Ia yakin bahwa itu klipingnya. Sangat yakin. Tapi entah kenapa yang tertulis disana adalah "Lisanna".

Saat Lucy berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat Alzack, Erza, Jellal, Gray dan Juvia.

"Lucy, kau kenapa?" tanya Erza, yang paling pertama sadar dengan muka kusut Lucy.

"Ti-Tidak.. Aku hanya di suruh mengulang tugas. Alzack, bisakan kau kerumahku sekarang? Kita akan menyelesaikan tugas kliping biology as soon as possible karena tugas jurnalku masih menunggu." Tanya Lucy pada Jet

"Tunggu dulu Luce, bukankah kau bersama Natsu kelompoknya?" tanya Gray heran

"Ti—tidak… Natsu sudah ber…" saat Lucy mau bicara, Alzack sudah mendahuluinya

"Sebenarnya Natsu bersama Lucy, dan aku bersama Lisanna. Ceritanya agak panjang. Ayo bicara sambil jalan pulang" ajak Alzack

Tiba-tiba ada suara dibelakang mereka..

"Aku ikut! Alzack-kun aku akan bantu kau menyelesaikan klipingnya. Kasihan juga Lucy klipingnya di klaim padahal sudah dikerjakan dengan susah payah" kata Bisca

Gray, Juvia, Erza dan Jellal pun semakin heran dan memutuskan untuk membantu Lucy dan Alzack juga, mengetahui seberapa banyak bahan kliping tersebut..

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay dokay minna, sepertinya fic ini fic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus~ **

**UKK dan tes direktorat menunggu~ *bershower***

**Kufufu~ daripada penasaran setengah idup (?) dengan kelanjutannya~ Saya kasih bocoran dikit yah ~ Kufufu~**

**Next chap:**

"**Sepertinya dia ingin memonopolinya untuk dirinya sendiri"**

"**BODOH! TEGA SEKALI KAU MENELANTARKAN TEMANMU SENDIRI DEMI PACAR? INGATLAH DIA YANG SELALU MEMBANTUMU DALAM MASALAH SEJAK SMP!"**

"**Kau pilih siapa? Dia atau aku?"**

"**Tidak kusangka kau sangat licik, beda dengan kakakmu"**

"**KAU SUDAH TERMAKAN CINTA BUTA! SEKALIAN SAJA TIDAK USAH PEDULIKAN KAMI! PEDULIKAN SAJA DIA! GAMPANG KAN? **

"**Kau akan menyesal. Kau pasti akan membutuhkannya lagi. Ingat omonganku itu Natsu.."**

**.**

**Kufufu~ begitulah kira-kira, semoga tidak melenceng dari rencana awal (?)**

**Read and review please, makasihh *cipok reader/heh**

_**-Regards, Shizuo Miyuki kece (?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear reviews2 tecintah~ **

**THANKS REVIEWNYA YAAA TRANCY ANAFELOZ, SADSA, BJTATIHOWO, HAFIZA UZUMAKI DAN BHION THE PEN, Near1001 ~ XD Love yaa guys ;;)**

**Bagi yang alert dan fav juga makasih yaaaa :* **

***berubah mood seketika***

**Ugh hari ini saya juga kesel ama temen saya grrrr pingin saya cubit mesra (?) deh.**

**Enjoy fic saya ini yah ngehe:)  
**

**Love Blind**

**Anime : Fairy Tail**

**Disclamer: punya bang Hiro Mashima always ko~**

**Summary : jangan sampai buta karena cinta dan pacar hingga melupakan teman sendiri atau kau akan menerima akibatnya**

**Pair straight~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana dalam perjalanan ke rumah Lucy terasa mencengkam, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan mereka tiba di kediaman –mansion- Heartphilia yang super gede itu. Di depan pintu terlihat kakak laki-laki Lucy, yaitu Loki Heartphilia. Rupanya cowok berambut orange melawan gravitasi dan hobi memakai kaca mata biru itu menyambut mereka dengan senyum khasnya,

"Halo semua!"

"Onii-sama / Loki-senpai! / Loki-nii!" seru Lucy, dkk bersamaan.

"Onii-sama bukannya sedang kuliah di Inggris?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Yah, tapi disana sedang liburan jadi aku berkunjung ke Jepang :p, lagi pula aku rindu dengan wajah unyu-unyu kalian" goda sang kakak sambil tertawa.

Yah~ Keluarga Lucy itu blasteran. Mamanya, Layla berasal dari Inggris dan ayah mereka dari Jepang, maka dari itu Loki kuliah kedokteran di Inggris dan tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek dari pihak mama mereka.

"Ahahahaha, ya sudah ayo masuk dulu. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa tumben kalian kesini? Dan Natsu tidak bersama kalian?"

Lucy yang awalnya gembira menjadi murung lagi. Loki heran.

"Eh? Apa aku bertanya hal yang salah?"

"Sangat / ya" koor mereka –minus Lucy-

"Hm, jelaskan di dalam"

Sesampai di dalam. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu sementara Loki memanggil para maid untuk menyiapkan minuman.

"Jadi ba…" belum selesai Loki bertanya, Alzack sudah menyela,

"Jadi begini Loki-senpai, minggu lalu aku sudah ditetapkan kelompok kliping Biologynya dengan Lisanna. Saat mengetahuinya, aku pun hampir tiap hari bertanya pada Lisanna, kapan kami akan buat tugas. Tapi ia selalu saja menunda-nunda. Alasannya beragam, ada acara keluargalah, ada kerabatnya yang sakitlahm ada janjilah, inilah, itulah, lama-lama aku sebal. Akhirnya aku buat 1/4nya. Nah kemarin, tepatnya sehari sebelum mengumpul tugas ia meng-smsku dan mengatakan, Ia sudah mengerjakan tugas dengan Natsu. Akupun bertanya balik, terus aku dengan siapa? Dia bilang, aku sama Lucy. Sebelum aku bisa mengsmsnya lagi pulsaku habis"

Disambung Bisca,

"Padalah Lucy sudah sekelompok dengan Natsu! Dan pekerjaan kelompok yang dimaksud Lisanna adalah pekerjaan kelompok Natsu Lucy yang ¾ bagiannya dibuat oleh Lucy semalam suntuk. Tega sekali dia!"

Erza yang sudah mengerti penyebabnya akhirnya merespon,

"Parah sekali. Dan kenapa Natsu tidak melawan? Begini-begini Lucy sahabatnya sejak SMP.."

"Mungkin dia sudah kemakan cinta buta tuh. Dia pasti akan melakukan apapun demi pacarnya" sambung Juvia.

"dan karena melihat situasi seperti itu, Lisanna mengambil kesempatan,

"Sepertinya ia ingin mengklaim Natsu untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya itulah pendapatku melihat sifatnya yang agak licik dan tingkahnya belakangan ini" kata Jellal

"Ya, setiap Natsu berbicara dengan kita pasti dia datang merusak dan menggeret Natsu entah kemana." sahut Gray

"Hey! Dan kalian tau alasan tolol Lisanna mengganti kelompok biology?" tanya Bisca sambil bersungut-sungut

"Apaa?"

"Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia tidak ingin membuat hubunganku dengan Alzack rusak gara-gara dia sekelompok dengan Alzack. Ya ampun padahal cuma tugas. Aku sama Alzack fine-fine aja kok, dianya aja lebay banget. Okelah dia pacaran, pasti pingin ngabisin banyak waktu sama Natsu, tapi gak gitu-gitu juga kali! Apa-apa sama Natsu! Dikit-dikit Natsu! Dikit-dikit Natsu! Hiih illfeel aku jadinya"

"Oh My God lebay sekali!" seru Loki mendengar cerita dari Bisca dan Alzack.

"Jadi intinya kalian kesini membantu Lucy dan Alzack mengerjakan tugas yang deadlinenya tinggal besok padahal Lucy juga ada tugas jurnalis untuk besok?"

"Iyaaa" koor mereka

"Memang tugasnya sebanyak apa sih?"

"Banyak banget senpai. Klipingnya itu dibuat dari seluruh bahan semester dua ini. Lengkap dengan gambar dan penjelasan yang super banyak itu!" jawab Erza dengan muka horror.

"Wow ternyata banyak juga. Aku bantu juga Luce, kau juga bisa melihat bahan dari bukuku" kata Loki sambil menepuk pundak adiknya

"Thanks nii-sama.."

"Sama-sama, sekarang kalian makan dulu sana. Itu sudah disiapkan"

"Makasih senpai!" teriak mereka –minus Lucy-

Mereka pun makan siang di rumah Lucy…

Selesai makan, mereka langsung ke kamar Lucy.

Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Bisca dan Alzack langsung duduk lesehan sementara Lucy mengambil laptop dan Loki mengambil buku kuliah & menyalakan wifi.

"Eh wifi sudah aku nyalakan. Kalau mau browsing tugas atau apapun silahkan dipakai.."

"Benar? Thanks senpai" kata Jellal sambil menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka situs bokep (?) *digampar Jellal* eh salah maksudnya situs sekolah mereka dan mengubah beberapa data disana. Secara dia sang ketua OSIS.

"Luce, kau sudah ada bahannya? Biar kami bantu buat" tawar Gray

"Bentar-bentar masih nyari. Ini nih ada bahan sisa kemarin."

"Kau buat tugas jurnalmu saja." Sambung Erza

"Benar nih nggak pa pa? Akunya nggak enak dengan kalian…"

"Gapapa! Inilah gunanya teman" jawab Gray cs kompak

Loki yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum, bersyukur karena sang adik memiliki teman-teman yang care padanya.

"Nah ini materi dari bukuku. Diketik ya. Jangan gunting-gunting bukuku, bisa-bisa aku dibantai oleh dosen disana.." kata Loki

"Hm.. Potong ah~ Biar Loki-nii dibantai, ahahahahaha" timpal Gray iseng, memperlihatkan tangannya yang sudah memegang gunting

"Jangannnnnn"

"Hahahahahahaaa.."

Sore itu di kamar Lucy terdengar keributan dan canda tawa. Menjelang malam, mereka sudah selesai mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Lucy dan Loki sudah menawari mereka untuk diantar, tapi mereka tidak enak dengan duo Heartphilia itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik kereta saja. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

_**-Keesokan harinya-**_

Lucy dan Alzack langsung menghadap Poulryusica-sensei untuk mengumpul tugas mereka dan disambut baik oleh sang guru. Saat mereka mengumpul tugas, Jellal dan Erza kebetulan sedang membicarakan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Za! Kalau kamu di posisi Lucy nyesek gak?"

"Nyesek lah. Bakal aku tending si Natsu tuh, kesel banget dah pokoknya!"

"Tapi hebat ya Lucy tahan digituin kemarin.."

"Iya tuh. Terus bagaimana dengan Natsunya?"

"Natsu? Duh biarin dulu deh Za, biarin dia sadar sendiri dulu kayaknya. Kalau emang udah gak bisa di toleransi baru kita datengin dia"

"Oke"

Tapi tingkah Natsu makin menyebalkan dimata mereka. Makin hari ia makin mementingkan Lisanna.

Seperti saat presentasi Fisika, lagi-lagi Lucy dan Natsu sekelompok. Ditambah dengan Lisanna dan Bisca. Demi mendapatkan nilai. Natsu melarang Lucy dan Bisca untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari para murid saat presentasi mereka dan terus membiarkan Lisanna yang menjawab. Lisannanya juga sangat egois, ialah yang menyuruh Natsu seperti itu.

Waktu Natsu untuk bergaul bersama teman juga berkurang. Hingga ia berbohong pada teman-temannya.

Seperti saat diajak futsal oleh Jellal, Gray dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Natsu mengatakan ia ada acara keluarga.

Nyatanya?

Di perjalanan pulang mereka tidak sengaja melihat Natsu dan Lisanna ngedate, padahal rencana futsal itu sudah di-fix sebulan sebelumnya dan Natsu setuju, tapi ketika H-1nya Natsu membatalkan, dan itulah penyebabnya.

Jellal dan Gray benar-benar kesal, tapi mereka diam saja sampai..

Lisanna mencari masalah dengan Lucy,

LAGI…

Saat praktikum kimia. Mereka menggunakan bahan-bahan dan property pecah belah. Lisanna kebetulan sekelompok dengan Lucy.

"Lucy… Tolong ambil cairan lugol itu ya…"

"Oke Lisanna.."

Saat Lucy mengambil cairan lugol itu, Lisanna menghampiri Natsu di kelompok sebelah dengan agak tergesa-gesa sehingga _breaker glass_ kelompok Lucy dan Lisanna tersenggol, jatuh dan pecah.

Lucy pun kaget melihat _breaker glass _kelompoknya pecah, ia langsung menuju Lisanna dan menanyakan keadaan Lisanna yang pucat pasi.

Sang guru yaitu Makarov-sensei langsung menghampiri meja kelompok Lucy dan bertanya,

"SIAPA YANG MEMECAHKAN BREAKER GLASS INI?"

Para murid diam. Mereka tidak enak berkata bahwa Lisanna yang memecahkannya.

"JAWAB SENSEI! SIAPA YANG MEMECAHKANNYA?" raung Makarov-sensei ,lebih garang.

Semua tetap diam.

"NATSU! KATAKAN PADA SENSEI SIAPA YANG MEMECAHKAN BREAKER GLASS INI!"

Natsu pun diam. Matanya melirik ke meja Lisanna dan Lucy dan ia mengatakan…

"Lucy, sensei.."

Seisi kelas pun kaget.

Tidak menyangka nama itu akan keluar dari mulut Natsu,

Padahal yang memecahkan itu Lisanna.

Lucy yang dituduh seperti itu hanya kaget dan diam saja, menunduk..

"Lucy.. Apakah benar kau yang memecahkan _breaker glass _itu?" tanya Makarov-sensei garang.

'Tidak! Katakan padanya yang memecahkan itu Lisanna, Luce!' pikir semua orang dalam kelas.

Tapi jawaban Lucy?

"Ya.. Saya sensei…"

'Oh sial..'

Muka Makarov makin garang,

"KALAU BEGITU KAU HARUS GANTI BREAKER GLASS INI NONA HEARTPHILIA! JANGAN MERASA BERKUASA KARENA KAU DARI KELUARGA HEARTPHILIA DAN SEENAKNYA MEMECAHKAN BARANG SEKOLAH! MENGERTI?"

"Mengerti sensei.."

"Sudah-sudah kau cepat kumpul hasil praktikummu dan ambil _breaker glass _baru! Sensei lihat pekerjaanmu hampir selesai."

"Baik-sensei"

Suasana praktikum berlanjut dengan aura dingin di sekeliling mereka. Pokoknya aura di Lab saat itu sangat tidak enak.

_**-skip time-**_

Pelajaran kimia pun sudah berakhir bersamaan dengan bel pulang, para murid sudah keluar dari Lab.

Saat keluar dari Laboratorium, Natsu langsung ditarik oleh Gray dan Jellal ke lorong sekolah dan mendampratnya habis-habisan.

"KAU BODOH NATSU!" teriak Gray

"Apaan sih ice cube kau tiba-tiba marah-marah padaku?" tanya Natsu heran

"Natsu tak kusangka kau menjadi seorang _bitch _seperti ini sekarang. _Bitch _yang sangat-sangat tega pada temannya sendiri!" kata Jellal dengan nada dingin dan pandangan menusuk. Setidaknya dia lebih tenang dari Gray

"BODOH! TEGA SEKALI KAU MENELANTARKAN SAHABATMU SENDIRI DEMI PACAR? INGATLAH DIA YANG SELALU MEMBANTUMU DALAM MASALAH SEJAK SMP!" teriak Gray, hampir mau menampar Natsu kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan Jellal

"Lisanna yang…"

"LISANNA LAGI LISANNA LAGI! MUAK AKU MENDENGAR NAMANYA! SEDIKIT-SEDIKIT LISANNA, SEDIKIT-SEDIKIT LISANNA! PENTING BANGET YA EMANGNYA KITA DENGER NAMANYA TIAP HARI?" bentak Gray

"Gray, tenanglah.." kata Jellal

"Bagaimana bisa tenang? ORANG INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN!" teriak Gray sambil menunjuk Natsu.

"Biarkan dia memberikan penjelasan dulu, walau mungkin hasilnya sama saja" Sahut Jellal, tidak lupa dengan pandangan menusuknya.

"Tadi Lisanna memberikan sinyal padaku seperti 'jawab-saja-dia-atau-kita-putus' karena itulah aku menjawab Lucy dan meloloskan Lisanna" jawab Natsu

Tapi jawaban itu tetap tidak mengubah keadaan, sementara Natsu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Lisanna yang berada di tempat terpisah langsung dihampiri Erza dan Juvia.

"Kau sangat licik ya, beda dengan kakakmu" kata Juvia dengan nada menyindir.

"Eh? Aku? Licik? Tidak kok aku kan baik.." jawab Lisanna dengan muka sok polos.

"Tidak licik ya? Apakah MENGGANTI TUGAS TEMAN TANPA BILANG-BILANG, MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN SAAT PRESENTASI DAN BARUSAN DI LAB ITU NAMANYA BUKAN LICIK?" bentak Erza kesal

"Wow.. Wow.. Di lab memang tadi aku ngapain ya?" masih dengan muka sok polosnya, Lisanna bertanya.

"KAU TADI MENGIRIM SINYAL PADA NATSU AGAR DIA MENYALAHKAN LUCY KAN? IYA KAN? BRENGSEK!" raung Erza

"Oh iyakah? Ahahaha, Iya! Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Dia sudah berani dekat-dekat dengan pacarku malah melebihiku! Aku tidak sudi membagi Natsu dengan wanita payah sepertinya!" kata Lisanna dengan senyum sinis.

"Payah kau bilang? PAYAH? KAU SUDAH BERHUTANG 3 NILAI PADANYA, KURANG AJAR!" teriak Juvia ikut-ikutan kesal melihat reaksi Lisanna.

"Oh ya? Itu bukan hutang kok, itu pembalasanku.. Haha"

Erza makin kesal, baru saja ia akan membentak Lisanna lagi, terdengar raungan Gray dan bentakan Jellal dari lorong membuat Erza dan Juvia berlari kesana

"Cih, kau lolos sekarang gadis sialan! Tapi lain kali, awas saja!"

"_Keep talking, Scarlet.."_ ejek Lisanna

"KAU SUDAH TERMAKAN CINTA BUTA! SEKALIAN SAJA TIDAK USAH PEDULIKAN KAMI! PEDULIKAN SAJA DIA! GAMPANG KAN?" raungan Gray sangat keras terdengar hingga beberapa orang di dekatnya kaget

"GRAY SUDAH TENANGLAH!" bentak Jellal kehabisan kesabaran karena kedua orang di hadapannya ini.

"TAPI JELLAL.."

"SUDAH KITA PERGI DARI SINI! SEKALI LAGI KAU MEMBANTAH KAU KUHUKUM KARENA KUANGGAP MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN BERLEBIHAN!" kata-kata Jellal tadi berhasil membuat Gray bungkam.

"Baik!" sahut Gray sambil berbalik. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan berkata…

"Kau akan menyesal. Suatu saat kau pasti akan membutuhkan Lucy lagi. Ingat omonganku itu Natsu.."

Saat di ujung lorong, Gray dan Jellal berpapasan dengan Erza dan Juvia.

"Gray / Jellal apa yang…"

"KITA PULANG SEKARANG!" bentak Jellal dan Gray bersamaan sambil menarik tangan Erza dan Juvia. Tampaknya para cowok kece itu benar-benar badmood sekarang.

"Tidak! Cari Lucy dulu!" Erza ngotot.

"Masalah nyari Lucy gampang! Paling dia sudah di gerbang sekarang! Sekarang cepat kita keluar dari gedung ini!" kata Jellal kasar.

Natsu yang ditinggal Jellal dan Gray pun juga berbalik tapi berlawanan arah dan kepalanya menunduk,

'Apa yang harus kulakukan…'

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apaan nih kok kayaknya melenceng yahh T_T**

**Kufufu~ Chapter 2 finished. Mungkin chapter 3 finalnya…**

**Yah intinya tunggu aja kalo mau ;;) /eh**

**Jujur hari ini saya tambah sebel ama temen saya itu. **

**Please read and review yah :* makasihhh**

**Maaf untuk typonyaaa *bungkuk bungkuk*  
**

**Oh ya bocoran next chap!**

"_**Lisanna apa yang…"**_

"_**Ada apa lagi kamu ke aku sekarang? Udah puas bikin aku disemprot guru habis-habisan?"**_

"_**Friends is more important than a girlfriend you know. They'll always be there for you.."**_

"_**No, now I've lost them all maybe, because of that love blind.."**_

"_**Benar kata Gray ternyata…. I need her now…"**_

**Semoga tidak melenceng lagi~ kufufufu XD **

_**-Regards,Shizuo Miyuki kece (?)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MINNAAAAAAA gomen yah kemarin ga apdet soalnya kemarin miyuki ada keperluan sekolahhh, itu loh si om pajak minta diitung (?) **

**Btw, duh makasi banget ya reviewnya banyak bangettt ;') ini fic saya yg paling banyak reviewnya, beneran :") gapercaya? Liat ajaa :p**

**Thanks yaa kalian :* **

**Bales dulu nih ;;) **

**Sadsa : ini uda apdet :p**

**Near 1001 : Thanks yaaa ;;) ini udah apdet kok :D**

**Bjatihowo : hehe kerasa feelnya? Iyakah? Makasihhh :***

**Nami-chan : sama dong kayak saya… nyebelin yah punya temen gitu =w= gapapa kok :") makasih ya udh mau review**

**Hafiza uzumaki : kayaknya bukan chap 3 deh tamatnya, saya buat orak oreknya mungkin lg 2 chapter tamat, gatau juga sih ._. ayeaye ditunguinnn *joget* makasihh :***

**Anonkesesesese : hehe makasih ya sarannyaaa :* bisa aja saya pake, bisa aja engga, ya pokoknya tunggu aja ;;) paling demen? Ah gombal nih yaaa /plak. Makasih sekali lagiii :***

**Bhion the pen : kufufu~ tenang sajaa, natsu bakal kapok kok~ hahahahaha XD**

**Trancy Anafeloz : Lisanna di chap kmrn emang, duh saya aja geregetan nulisnyaa :") tenang saja, natsu bakal kapok kok :D**

**Elizabethhimawaari : salam kenal jugaa :D ini udah apdet kok :D **

**Lucia Heartbuster : moto anda sama dengan saya sekaranggg *toss* ini udah apdet kok, makasih uda review ya ;;)**

**Yosh sekarangg XD enjoy yah ;;) **

**Love Blind**

**Anime : Fairy Tail**

**Disclamer: punya bang Hiro Mashima always ko~**

**Summary : jangan sampai buta karena cinta dan pacar hingga melupakan teman sendiri atau kau akan menerima akibatnya**

**Pair straight~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu berjalan membelakangi Gray dan menemukan Lisanna sudah menunggunya di ujung.

"Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Lisanna pura-pura tidak tau

"Gapapa, ayo kita pulang."

Sementara itu, Erza, Jellal,Gray dan Juvia yag sudah sampai di gerbang,

"Lepaskan tanganku Jellal! Sakit!" seru Erza sambil memegangi tangannya yang dicengkram kuat-kuat oleh Jellal tadi

"Maaf, kesel banget tadi sih.."

"Kesel sih kesel tapi jangan megang sampe kayak gitu juga kali, mau menghentikan peredaran darahku?"

"Sorry Za…"

Ditengah-tengah perdebatan Erza dan Jellal, Juvia melihat Lucy mau menyebrang, tapi ada mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. Tampaknya sang pengemudi tidak peduli ada seorang gadis uring-uringan mau menyebrang jalan.

"LUCY AWAS!" teriak Juvia mengangetkan Erza dan Jellal dan segera berlari ke tempat Lucy

"hah? Juvia apa ya.." tiba-tiba Lucy merasa badannya ditarik kebelakangan dan tangan kanannya tersenggol mobil yang melaju kencang itu hingga sakit.

"Lucy!"

"Onii-sama!"

"Fuh, hati-hati dong Luce, kamu hampir saja ketabrak tadi"

Ternyata, Loki lah yang menarik Lucy ke tepi sehingga Lucy terhindar dari maut

"Lucy nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gray

"Gapapa kok… Ughh…" rintih Lucy ketika menggerakan tangan kanannya

"_Are you okay Luce? _Sini nii-san liat tanganmu" Loki pun mengamit tangan kanan Lucy, membuat sang empu menjerit tertahan

"Bagaimana Loki-senpai?" koor Erza, dkk bersamaan

"Terkilir mungkin, eh apa fraktur ya? Duh semoga aja bukan fraktur deh"

"Fraktur?" tanya Juvia

"Iya, tulangnya retak, mungkin karena ditabrak terlalu keras oleh mobil berkecepatan tinggi tadi"

"Astaga, terus bagai.." sebelum Juvia menyelesaikan omongannya, Loki langsung menyela.

"Aku juga belum tau pasti. Sekarang mending ke dokter dulu!"

"Kami ikut senpai!"

"Okay"

_**-Di mobil Loki-**_

"Sialan banget yang ngendarain tuh mobil tadi. Kurangi kecepatan dikit napa? Jelas-jelas itu di depan sekolah. Kalau benar-benar ketabrak gimana coba? Emang dia mau tanggung?" umpat Erza kesal

"Sabar Za, nanti bakal kena karma kok yang ngendarain tuh mobil.."

"Huh, semoga aja! Dasar gatau malu, sekedar minta maaf aja nggak! Apa banget dah"

"Sabar Za…"

"Yang penting Lucy selamat.." kata Loki menimpali

Mereka pun sampai di dokter, dan Lucy dinyatakan fraktur

"Semoga cepat sembuh ya Luce, kalau kamu kesusahan bisa minta bantuan kami.." kata Erza.

"Makasih ya guys.."

"Kalian makan dulu dirumah ya.. Perut kalian udah nyanyi daritadi tuh, hahaha" kata Loki jahil.

Muka Erza, Jellal, Gray dan Juvia spontan memerah, yah memang daritadi mereka sudah kelaparan, ditambah lagi panic saat Lucy hampir ditabrak, tambah lapar deh.

"Hahaha.. Gapapa… Makan aja dirumah.."

"Nggak usah senpai.. ehh.. Itu.. Ehm.." Erza bingung cara menolak tawaran Loki.

"Gapapa kok.."

"Nggak usah senpai! Kami mau ketemuan sama orang di restoran ramen didepan! Wah kebetulan sekali ya… Hahahaha…" kata Jellal spontan sambil melirik meminta dukungan dari Gray dan Juvia.

"I-Iya benar senpai! Hehehe kami duluan yaaa.." begitu mobil tiba di depan restoran ramen itu, Erza dkk langsung ngacir.

"Fuhh, untung aja ada nih restoran deket sini. Gak enak aku numpang makan dirumah Lucy lagi.." kata Gray.

"Iya tuh. Eh eh.. itu bukannya mobil yang menyerempet Lucy tadi?" kata Erza sambil menunjuk mobil Honda Jazz berwarna merah marun di depan mereka.

"Eh iya tuh bener juga!" kata Juvia.

"Si pemilik mungkin lagi makan di restoran ini, mungkin aja kita bisa tau siapa yang nyerempet Lucy tadi" tambah Gray

"Yuk liat!"

Mereka pun sembunyi dekat situ dan mungkin hari ini hari keberuntungan mereka. Tidak sampai 5 menit mereka bersembunyi, sang pemilik sudah keluar dan memasuki mobilnya.

Mereka melongo kaget karena yang keluar itu…

NATSU DAN LISANNA?

_Okay, things become complicated now _

"Serius nih?" Erza masih tidak percaya akan pengelihatannya.

"Udah-udah mereka udah jalan tuh, kita makan yuk disana, laper banget. Aku traktir dah!" kata Jellal yang sebenarnya masih tidak percaya juga.

Mereka pun masuk dan memesan ramen. Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolannya..

"Okay, Gak percaya banget.." kata Erza.

"Same here"

"Sameee"

"Seorang Natsu yang dulu suka nempel ama Lucy sekarang jadi setega itu sama Lucy? Berapa persen otaknya sudah dicuci oleh Lisanna?" gumam Gray.

"Entahlah.. Parah banget… Enaknya diapain ya dia?" tanya Erza.

"Perlu dikasih pelajaran tuh." Kata Juvia

"Iya bener"

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena ramen pesanan mereka sudah datang.

Setelah mengisi perut, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

_**-keesokan harinya-**_

Lucy datang ke sekolah dengan kondisi tangan di gips, semua pada bertanya-tanya.

"Lucy, kenapa kamuu?"

"Lucchan kenapaa?"

"Oi pirang kenapa kau?"

Lucy hanya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya keserempet mobil aja kemarin.."

"Yang nyerempet minta maaf ga?"

"Engga"

"Jahat banget.."

"Gapapa kok…"

Sang guru bahasa Jepang yaitu Jura masuk kelas. Ditengah-tengah pelajaran…

"Nona Heartphilia, kau tidak apa-apa menulis kanji dengan tangan seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok sensei.."

"Tulisanmu berantakan, setidaknya mintalah bantuan pada teman lain.."

"Tidak usah sensei, saya tidak ap.."

"Tuan Dragnell, tolong bantu Nona Heartphilia!"

Seisi kelas diam. Ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Natsu. Tapi kenyataannya..

"Tidak bisa sensei, saya masih mengerjakan punya saya sendiri"

Erza yang duduk disebelah Natsu pun geram. Jelas-jelas Natsu sudah selesai tapi dia mengatakan belum? Bedebah.

Jura yang moodnya lagi baik akhirnya tidak memaksa Natsu dan meminta bantuan Levy,

"Thanks Levy.."

"Sama-sama Lucchan.."

Waktu pelajaran sudah berakhir, sekarang istirahat..

Saat istirahat, Erza menghampiri Natsu.

"Hey, Kenapa kau tidak membantu Lucy tadi?" tanya Erza baik-baik.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku…"

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas kamu sudah selesai tadi, jangan bohong padaku. Aku lihat sendiri.."

Natsu diam sejenak, akhirnya berkata…

"Huh, susah ya bohong padamu Za, jadi sebenarnya…"

"Jangan bilang kalau si brengsek ubanan itu melarangmu bergaul dengan Lucy.."

"Brengsek ubanan? Maksudmu Lisanna?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar yang selalu kau agung-agungkan layaknya putri raja itu?" sindir Erza.

"Ya, memang begitu alasannya"

"Brengsek kau! Kau memang tidak punya rasa bersalah padanya? Kaulah yang membuat tangannya fraktur! Kaulah yang menyebabkan dia seperti itu tadi!" teriak Erza.

"Terserahmu lah. Untuk apa kalian mengurus kehidupanku? Dasar kalian sok ikut campur!" balas Natsu.

"Tuan Dragnell.. Kami bukannya ikut campur urusanmu, TAPI KAMI ADALAH TEMANMU DAN KAMI INGIN MENYADARKANMU DARI TINGKAHMU YANG SANGAT MENJENGKELKAN INI!" bentak Erza kasar.

"Sama saja kalian mengurusi urusan pribadiku. Sudahlah kalian diam saja!"

"Dasar _bitch_, kau akan menerima karmanya nanti, INGAT ITU!"

Erza pun keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Natsu yang dihampiri Lisanna.

"Natsu ayo ke kantin ya…"

"Iya…"

Semenjak kejadian Natsu bertengkar dengan Erza, Jellal, Gray dan Juvia ikut menjauhinya.

Sahabat-sahabat Natsu mulai menjauhinya dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Hubungan Natsu dan Lucy pun semakin renggang. Natsu juga melewatkan moment-moment seru bersama sahabatnya. Seperti saat kakak Lucy, Loki bertunangan, ia tidak menghadirinya karena tidak diijinkan Lisanna. Padahal yang mengundang Natsu sendiri adalah Loki sendiri.

Sebulan berlalu, hubungan Natsu dan sahabat sudah sangat renggang. Lisanna juga lebih terlihat sebagai 'dalang boneka' Natsu.

Suatu hari Natsu berjalan balik dari ruang guru. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan hati.

Lisanna berciuman dengan Laxus, seniornya.

Natsu pun mencoba bertanya,

"Lisanna ada apa i.."

Lisanna yang kaget mendengar suara Natsu langsung melepaskan ciumannya dari Laxus.

"Eh.. Natsu.. Ngh, Nggak kok ini…"

"Cukup Lisanna. Kita putus!" tegas Natsu sambil terus berjalan melewati Lisanna dan Laxus.

Natsu berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah tidak berhati-hati, sehingga menabrak Lucy yang sedang membawa buku untuk dikembalikan.

"Luce.."

Lucy tidak menjawab, ia langsung mengumpulkan buku yang berserakan dan melenggang pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi tangan Natsu lebih cepat memegang lengannya,

"Luce.. Aku…"

"Kenapa? Sudah puas bikin aku disemprot guru habis-habisan sebulan lalu? Sudah puas mencuri nilaiku demi Lisannamu tersayang? Sudah puas buat tanganku retak? Sudah puas dengan "TUAN PUTRI LISANNA"mu itu hah?"

"Bukan Luce, Aku…"

"Kalau kau menyetopku hanya ingin mencelakanku saja, urungkan niatmu!"

Lucy melepaskan genggaman Natsu di tangannya dengan kasar.

Natsu yang diperlakukan begitu hanya diam saja.

Ia pun segera pulang..

_**-di rumah Natsu-**_

"Well hello adik kecil. Tumben pulang dengan muka kusut, ada masalah apa eh?" tanya Sting, kakak sepupu Natsu yang kebetulan berkunjung kerumah Natsu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sting, hanya ada masalah"

"Masalah apa? Masalah cinta? Ceritakan saja pada kakak sepupumu yang sudah berpengalaman ini" kata Sting dengan pedenya.

"Cih, sebenarnya sih aku malas, Cuma karena ini emergency, yah sudahlah.."

Akhirnya Natsu menceritakan masalahnya semenjak ia didamprat Gray dan Jellal hingga masalahnya dengan Lucy dan melihat Lisanna selingkuh tadi.

Sting yang mendengarkannya hanya diam.

"oh.. Begitu rupanya… Okay aku sudah mengerti"

"bagaimana?"

Raut wajah Sting terlihat serius,

"Tingkahmu sejak awal memang salah Natsu. Pacar memang penting. Kau juga tidak salah sih sayang dengan Lisanna, tapi jangan sampai mengabaikan sahabat seperti itu. Sebelum kamu ketemu Lisanna siapa yang kamu ajak have fun bareng hayo? Sahabat kan? Siapa yang kamu ajak buat tugas bareng-bareng, hang out bareng? Sahabat kan? Apalagi mereka sahabatmu sejak SMP, mereka pasti sudah tau sifat dan gerak-gerikmu Natsu…"

Natsu hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sting,

"Friends is more important than a girlfriend you know. They'll always be there for you.. Ingat kata-kataku itu Natsu.."

"But now… I've lost them all maybe, because of that love blind.." kata Natsu sambil menunduk.

Sting menggeleng,

"Impossible, they can't hate you that much, because you're their dear friend. Maybe if they hate you so much, they will keep your attitude like that and they didn't yell at you like before. They yelled to you means they'd care with you from the start.."

Deg! Kata-kata Sting seakan-akan menyihir Natsu. Natsu sekarang merasa sangat-sangat bersalah, terutama pada Lucy…

Ia ingat dulu waktu SMP dia sering mengekor kemanapun Lucy pergi sehingga gadis berambut blonde itu kadang kesal padanya.

Ia ingat dulu jika ada apa-apa, ia selalu berkonsultasi dengan Lucy,

For him, in the past, Lucy was a half of his life that he can't life without.

Saat SMA, saat ia PDKT dengan Lisanna, Lucy memberinya saran-saran yang membuatnya berhasil jadian dengan Lisanna.

Lucy bahkan memberinya kado album foto saat anniv 6 bulannya.

Tapi apa balasan yang ia berikan pada Lucy?

Ia sudah melukai Lucy terlalu banyak,

Ia sudah terlena oleh Lisanna.

Ia sudah membuat Lucy kehilangan 2 nilai, membuat image Lucy jelek di mata Makarov-sensei, membuat Lucy menangis, membuat Lucy hampir mati.

'God, I am such a bastard…'

Dan sekarang yang ada benaknya adalah Lucy, Lucy dan Lucy. Ia ingin bercengkrama bersama Lucy lagi, bersama yang lainnya juga.

"Benar kata Gray ternyata…. I need her now…"

**T**

**B  
**

**C  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Woooo apa-apaan ini cobaaaaa -_-**

**Itu si Natsu udah saya bikin kesiksa batinnya. Nyesel setengah idup deh dia tu, hahahahaha=)) saya harap temen saya cepet nydar kayak Natsu deh, saya bakal jungkir balik bahagia banget..**

**Kufufu~ **

**Ughh, mungkin ini fic ga bakal selesai sampai saya uas deh -_-**

**Saya mau buat Natsu lebih… Yah.. sampe dia bener-bener nyesel gara-gara nelantarin Lucy, muahahahahahaha *ketawa iblis***

**Okay ini bocoran untuk chapter depan :3**

"_**Kenapa kamu sms? Baru putus baru inget temen ya, haha! Good. I REALLY LOVE YOUR ATTITUDE"**_

"_**Sting, tolong aku dong…"**_

"_**Akhirnya kamu nyadar juga, tapi masih gak cukup, You've hurt her very much."**_

_**"I really just want to ruined his life from the first"  
**_

"_**Apa? Lucy? No way…"**_

"_**LUCY!"**_

**Begitulah kira-kira :3 hehe :D**

**Terima kasih sudah mau baca fic saya yang agak gak beres ini :* love you readers :***

**Please read and review ya ;;)**

_**-Regards, Shizuo Miyuki kece (?)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**H-4 UKK! *teriak pake toa* *dibuang*  
bales review dulu yah :* **

**Bjtatihowo : yah~ seems like that ._.v**

**Pangya85 : makasih, ini udh apdet :p**

**Near1001 : wkwkwkk, seorang loki gacocok dipanggil senpai yah XD, iya kalo lisanna sejahat di fic saya dia bakal masuk di list "the most hated chara" saya tuh, hehe untungnya nggak..**

**Romzanz Salamander : ini udah update :D**

**Plue-chan : Natsu disini emang rada tulalit jadi tega ama lucy u,u. ini udah update :D ujian saya masih lg 4 hari kok :D**

**Lucia Heartbuster : Kufufu~ saya belajar ama temen saya buat ejekan2 gitu :") firasatmu.. Kufufu~**

**Hafiza Uzumaki : belum end :D ini udh update.**

**Anyway guys, makasih ya alert + favnya :***

**Btw, aku baru aja realized aku nulis "dragneel" itu "dragnell" OMG gomen Natsuu *dibakar***

**Untuk chap ini, gaada hubungannya ama temen saya disekolah jadi ini asli karangan saya -_-**

**Enjoy yah ;;)**

**Love Blind**

**Anime : Fairy Tail**

**Disclamer: punya bang Hiro Mashima always ko~**

**Summary : jangan sampai buta karena cinta dan pacar hingga melupakan teman sendiri atau kau akan menerima akibatnya**

**Pair straight~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia akhirnya menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Sting yang melihat adik sepupunya seperti itu hanya diam.

"Sting, tolong aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana caraku baikan dengan Lucy?"

"Hm, melihat kamu sudah berbuat seperti itu padanya mending kamu ngomong face-to-face sama dia dan menjelaskan semuanya. Lucy mungkin bisa sebelum ke Lucy, kamu minta maaf dulu sama Gray dan Erza ya"

"hm, baik Sting.."

Natsu segera mengambil hpnya dan meng-sms Gray,

"Gray, aku mau minta pendapat…"

Disisi lain, Gray yang sedang mendengarkan musik di kamarnya langsung membalas,

"Hm? Kenapa kamu sms? Tumben, itung-itung semenjak kamu diatur sama Lisanna kamu gak pernah sms aku. Baru putus ya? Baru inget temen? HAHA! I REALLY LOVE YOUR ATTITUDE!"

Natsu menerima sms seperti itu dari Gray menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Gray sampai berkata seperti itu padanya.

'Ya Tuhan betapa jahatnya aku..'

Natsu pun membalas,

"Bukan.. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang itu. Hh, besok aku jelaskan. Yang jelas aku mau kita, Erza juga ketemuan di depan gudang penyimpanan. Tanpa Lucy"

"Fine"

Begitu mendapat sms balasan super singkat dari Gray, Natsu langsung melempar hpnya ke kasur dan meremas rambutnya,

"Astaga apa yang mesti aku lakukan…"

Mari kita tinggalkan Natsu yang sedang dikunjugi tante "Karma" dan time skip..

_**-Keesokan harinya-**_

"Gray, ada apa kita kesini?" tanya Erza heran. Saat dia akan berjalan ke perpus ia diseret Gray menuju gudang penyimpanan.

"Gaada alasan khusu sih Za, Natsu bilang dia mau ketemu kita di depan gudang penyimpanan. _Without _Lucy ya"

"Wah wah, kesambet apa tu anak mendadak pingin ketemu setelah nelantarin kita?"

"_Dunno_" sahut Gray sambil mengangkat bahu

Beruntung saat mereka kesana Lucy sedang sibuk dengan editor majalah sekolah sehingga dia tidak bertanya mereka akan kemana. Di depan mereka sudah berdiri Natsu,

"Ada apa kamu menyuruh kami kesini, hm?" tanya Erza.

"Aku…"

"Aku tebak pasti kamu mau minta saran biar balikan sama Lisanna kan? Tanpa Lucy tanpa Lucy lagi kamu bilang. Dasar" sebelum Natsu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Erza sudah menyela dengan kata-kata menohok tadi.

"Za, katanya nggak ada hubungannya sama Lisanna, coba dengerin dia omonganmu, Dragneel" kata Gray sambil menenangkan Erza dan menekankan kata Dragneel, menandakan ia tidak ingin berakrab-akrab ria dengan Natsu.

Natsu pun melanjutkan omongannya,

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena belakangan ini aku sudah menelantarkan kalian. Maaf ya aku tidak mendengarkan omongan kalian padahal kalian ingin menyadarkan diriku yang tolol ini. Aku.."

"Yaya kami maafkan, sekarang cepat jelaskan apa tujuanmu memanggil kami kesini, _Go explain as fast as you can_. Aku masih ada urusan" potong Erza cepat

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku, bagaimana caraku minta maaf pada Lucy, aku yang paling bersalah dengannya. Sudah mengambil tugasnya, mnyerempetnya, menuduhnya, banyak lagi, dan aku sama sekali belum minta maaf padanya."

Erza dan Gray terdiam sejenak,

"Bagus akhirnya kamu sadar bahwa kamu sudah sangat bersalah padanya. Tapi masih nggak cukup, _you've hurt her very much_" sindir Gray.

"_I know and that's why I want to apologize to her… Don't you guys understand?" _seru Natsu dengan putus asa.

Erza diam sejenak, akhirnya ia merespon,

"Baik, aku akan membantumu."

Natsu bernafas lega dan berkata,

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"_Go apologize to her now." _

"_Serious?"_

"_Ya"_

"_Face-to-face?"_

"_Ya, Oh c'mon_ Natsu cepat lakukan itu sebelum ia tambah marah! Kau tau Lucy sudah sangat bersabar menghadapimu sampai ia tau bahwa kau yang menabraknya? Dan kau tau bagaimana reaksinya?"

Natsu diam,

"Dia menangis sambil tersenyum dan berkata, Tidak apa-apa biarkan saja Natsu seperti itu, itu haknya dia entah dia mau minta maaf atau tidak. KAU TAU DIA SUDAH SANGAT SABAR? SEKARANG CEPAT KAMU MINTA MAAF PADANYA!" lanjut Erza setengah berteriak.

"Sabar Za, udah Natsu nanti pulang sekolah kamu cepat minta maaf sama Lucy"

"Baik, nanti pulang sekolah. Terima kasih ya"

_**-Pulang sekolah-**_

Lucy sudah keluar dari kelas, Natsu pun segera mengerjarnya, tapi ia langsung dicegat oleh seorang guru. Ia terpaksa mengikuti guru itu dan ia ditahan selama setengah jam. Sementara itu, Lucy bertemu Lisanna di gerbang dan ia segera menghampirinya.

"Lisanna.."

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kamu putus dengan Natsu?"

Lisanna tersenyum licik,

"Hm, karena aku tidak mencintainya.."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? B-Bukannya kau sangat mencintainya sehingga.."

"Hm, kau pikir aku mencintainya? Mencintai dia? Idih ogah deh."

"Terus ke…"

"Kubilang terus terang padamu ya Lucy, aku membencinya, jujur. Aku dendam dengannya, _I just want to ruined his life. _Membuatnya kehilangan teman dan segalanya yang merupakan kebahagiaannya. _Thanks to you, now he lose his dearest friend"_

"Ya ampun kamu sangat licik!"

"Tidak kok, ini Cuma pembalasan saja. Setelah apa yang diperbuatnya padaku. Dia membuatku diterlantarkan saat SD! Ia merebut semuanya dariku! Orang tuaku mengharapkanku seperti Mira-nee! Tapi apa? Ia yang menjadi juara umum sehingga orang tuaku marah padaku karena aku tidak seperti Mira-nee! Aku membencinya. Ia membuatku seperti disisihkan oleh orang tuaku sendiri! Memang ia tak mengenalku dulu tapi kami satu SD!"

"Lisa… "

"Sekarang… Untuk melengkapi balas dendamku padanya. Aku akan membuatmu menghilang… ENYAHLAH KAU!" teriak Lisanna sambil mendorong Lucy ke jalan, tepat saat itu, ada truk melintas dan…

"LUCY!"

BRAK!

Semua siswa yang berada di dekat gerbang pun langsung mengerumuni jalanan. Darah segar merebes di jalanan.

"Seseorang tolong panggilkan ambulan!"

Natsu yang sudah selesai ditahan oleh guru itu pun menuju gerbang dan ia keheranan dengan keributan depan sekolahnya.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Natsu pada Wendy, kouhainya

"Lucy-_senpai._."

"Ada apa dengan Lucy?" Natsu merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ia.. Tertabrak.."

"Apa? Lucy? No way.."

"K-kudengar sih begitu.. S-soalnya.. T-tadi Strauss-senpai mendorongnya ke jalan dan..

'Strauss? Itu marga Lisanna!' pikir Natsu geram.

"SEKARANG DIMANA LUCY?" Natsu benar-benar kalut. Tumben ia seperti ini. Ia sangat panik,

"E-entahlah.. T-tapi tadi kulihat Scarlet _fuku-kaichou_ dan Fullbuster_-senpai_ segera menyusul ambulan dengan Fernandez-_kaichou."_

Begitu mendengar jawaban Wendy, Natsu spontan menelpon Gray dan menanyakan dimana Lucy berada,

"GRAY! DIMANA LUCY?"

"Rumah sakit Magnolia, cepat"

Segera Natsu menuju mobilnya dan tancap gas ke Rumah Sakit Magnolia. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya Lucy, Lucy dan Lucy.

'Kami-sama tolong selamatkan Lucy… Tolong selamatkan dia, aku membutuhkannya.. Aku ingin minta maaf dengannya.."

Setibanya di rumah sakit Magnolia, ia langsung bertanya pada resepsionis dimana ruangan Lucy. Saat ia sudah mengetahuinya. Ia langsung berlari keruangan itu, menabrak beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di lorong. Saat ia sampai diruangan Lucy, ia langsung mendobrak pintu ruangan itu..

"LUCY!"

"Dragneel.."

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finally selesai untuk chapter 4. **

**Ugh gomen kurang memuaskan..**

**Btw saya gasampe nyumpahin tmn saya kecelakaan yah -_- mungkin saya pinginnya sampe pertengahan aja kaya pas si Natsu sadar terus minta maaf ama Gray dan Erza..**

**Kufufu~ udah fix chapter 5 itu terakhir.. :D **

**Tanggung banget apadah chapter 5 bakal di update selesai saya UAS, tp gapapa deh, biar penasaran, Kufufu~ /plak**

**Bagian pertengahan sampe akhir kenapa saya ngerasa agak yah, 'matah' gitu ya -_- kurang extreme /plak**

**Monggo silahkan ditebak-tebak. Bagaimana nasib Lucy? **

**Yang bener aku kasih hadiah deh ;;)**

**Saya udah ada ide chap 5, yang bisa nebak ide aku tak kasih hadiah juga ;;) /dor**

**Thanks for reading & please review yah ;;) **

_**-Regards, Shizuo Miyuki kece (?)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**MINNA HAIHAI BERJUMPA LAGI AMA SAYA MIYUKIPYON (?) Makasih ya yang udah doain uasnya lancar kufufufu love you guys mwah :* **

**Bales ripyu dulu yak :***

**Near1001 : Hya anda reviewer pertama saya di chapter 4… /digetok. Iya pendek, tante Karma lagi ngunjungin Natsu XD /eh. wah kenapa ga sekalian kelindes sepeda gayung aja (?)**

**Bjtatihowo : sudah saya jelaskan di PM ya nak :* /dor**

**Lucia Heartbuster : *kipasin lucia biar sabar* sabar nak… Dia sih criminal korupsi pacar, bukan korupsi duit (?) /eh**

**Plue-chan : tenang.. Lucy baik-baik aja kok.. :D saya nggak sejahat itu kufufufu~**

**Anonkesesesese : hehe makasih :* iya sorry ya sting gak sma lucy nanti yang ada menyimpang ceritanya :p ehehe**

**Yuuto Issei Dragneel : Doumo :D thx udah review yah XD**

**Canoninmyself : Etaaaaa /nemplok *salah* iya ini aku XD kufufu~ Iya ini udah update kok ;;)**

**Hikaru Dragneel : Kalo bunuh Lisanna mesti nginjek mira dulu (?) /woy**

**Oke sip selesai langsung cuss ke cerita yah :D**

**Love Blind**

**Anime : Fairy Tail**

**Disclamer: punya bang Hiro Mashima always ko~**

**Summary : jangan sampai buta karena cinta dan pacar hingga melupakan teman sendiri atau kau akan menerima akibatnya**

**Pair straight~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu tiba di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit dengan perasaan yang kacau.

"Dragneel.." suatu suara menyambutnya saat ia mendobrak dengan indah pintu kamar rawat itu.

Natsu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

Ternyata Mira yang memanggilnya!

"Mirajane Strauss.." kata Natsu

"Halo Dragneel… Bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar diluar?"

Sebelum Natsu sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke ranjang tempat 'orang yang dirawat' itu terbaring, ia sudah ditarik Mirajane ke taman belakang rumah sakit.

_**-taman belakang-**_

"Ada apa Mira?" tanya Natsu dengan agak sangsi, pasalnya, yang ia ajak bicara sekarang adalah kakak dari mantannya yang sudah menyakitinya.

Mira terdiam sejenak.

Karena mood Natsu sedang kacau ia menjadi tidak sabar dan segera berlari meninggalkan Mira, tapi Elfman, adik Mira dan kakak Lisanna yang satunya mencegatnya.

Natsu akhirnya jadi sebal dan berkata,

"Kalian ini maunya apa sih? Cepat katakana aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting!"

"Natsu.." kata Mira sambil menunduk.

"Apa? Cepat katakan Strauss!" kata Natsu kesal.

"Maaf ya, Lisanna sudah menyakitimu seperti itu, dia ingin membuatmu menderita karena…"

"Yayaya aku tau penyebabnya aku sudah dengar darinya secara LANGSUNG!"

Mirajane tersentak,

"Aku menguping sebelum ia mendorong Lucy ke jalan."

Mirajane makin kaget,

"A… Apa katamu? Lisanna mendorong Lucy ke jalan? Tapi ka.." jerit Mira tertahan.

"Iya, nggak tau? Sampai Lucy tertabrak seperti itu? Sudahlah, pembicaraan gak penting ini bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Sekarang mau menengok Lucy dulu, _adios!" _potong Natsu kesal sambil berlari ke ruangan tadi.

Tidak sedikit pasien yang ia tabrak,

Sampai akhirnya ia tiba diruangan tadi, ia berjalan kearah kasur, pikirannya kalut. Ia hanya melihat rambut pirang.

Setelah ia menenangkan diri, ia mendekati kasur dan menemukan..

Seorang Laxus Dreyar terbaring dengan berbagai peralatan dokter di tubuhnya.

'Laxus? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?' pikir Natsu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan mencubit dirinya sendiri, memastikan itu bukan mimpi.

'Ouch! Ini bukan mimpi, berarti yang diserempet itu Laxus? Bukan Lucy? Aduh gimana sih kok jadi bingung sendiri.'

Sementara Natsu masih ribet dengan pikirannya sendiri, suara handphone Natsu berbunyi dengan tidak merdu membuyarkan pikirannya.

"_Erza Scarlet"_

Itulah nama yang tertera disana. Kebetulan, Erza bisa menjadi jawaban dari semua keribetan pikirannya.

"Erza di.."

"BAKA! GAK MAU DENGERIN ORANG DULU SIH! ITU MAH RUANGANNYA LAXUS! RUANGANNYA LUCY ITU NOMER 209 BAKA! MAKANYA DENGERIN ORANG DULU JANGAN ASAL KALAP!" bentak Erza dari seberang sana sehingga menyebabkan Natsu menjauhkan handphonenya 30 cm agar gendering telinganya tetap sehat.

Sebelum Erza berteriak lebih lanjut lagi, Natsu sudah memutuskan jaringannya dan langsung cuss ke ruangan Lucy.

Sesampai di ruangan tempat Lucy dirawat, ia melihat banyak orang disana. Ada Lucy, Loki, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, ibu Lucy, Mira, Elfman dan…LISANNA SAUDARA-SAUDARA! BIANG KELADI DARI SEMUA INI SAUDARA-SAUDARA (lebay)

"Hai Natsu."

"Natsu"

"Dragneel"

"Nak Natsu.."

"…" Lucy diam saja tidak menyapanya walau yang lain, termasuk ibunya menyapa Natsu.

"Semua.."

"Maafkan aku! Karena akulah Lucy jadi seperti ini! Maaf ! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" kata Natsu sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu melongo terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, Lisanna berjalan kearah Natsu, menegakkan badan Natsu dan berbicara,

"Maaf Natsu, ini semua gara-gara aku, andai saja aku tidak mendendam padamu. Lucy dan Laxus tidak akan jadi korban.. Hiks.. Hiks" kata Lisanna sambil menangis.

Natsu yang hera kenapa Lisanna menangis langsung bertanya-tanya,

"Lho? Laxus? Kenapa bisa Laxus juga? Bukannya aku yang jadi korban karena ditipu selama ini? Hey ada apa ini ?" tanya Natsu heran.

Loki akhirnya maju dan menjelaskan pada Natsu,

"Sebenarnya, saat Lisanna mendorong Lucy dan kebetulan ada truk lewat itu, Laxus sudah menyelamatkan dengan mendorong Lucy ke trotoar dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumbal."

"Kenapa Laxus-senpai rela menjadikan dirinya sebagai korban? Bukannya ia tidak tahu Lucy?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Kamu ga tahu? Laxus itu sepupu kami!"

"APA?" satu ruangan langsung kaget mendengar perkataan Loki barusan (except Lucy dan emaknya)

"Yaampun kalian pada gatau ya? ._." tanya Loki, sweatdropped.

"ENGGAKK" koor mereka berbarengan.

"Yaampun… yah jadi begitulah, Lucy kakinya Cuma terklilir dan lengan kirinya lecet dan fraktur kena trotoar, bibirnya juga luka karena 'ciuman' sama trotoar. Sedangkan Laxuslah yang parah…"

"Begitu.." gumama Natsu setelah mendengar penjelasan Loki, ia pun menoleh pada Lisanna yang menangis.

'Pantas saja ia minta maaf sama aku..' pikir Natsu.

"Nee.. Loki-nii, bolehkah.. Psst.. Psst.. Psst.." bisik Natsu pada Loki.

Raut wajah Loki langsung berubah cerah, kemudian ia menginstruksikan yang lain untuk ke kantin, makan siang.

Sekarang tinggal Natsu dan Lucy saja..

Lucy masih memalingkan mukanya dari Natsu.

"Luce.."

Lucy masih diam, ia mendengar Natsu cuma ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Natsu.

"Luce…"

Lucy masih tetap diam. Akhirnya Natsu pun bertanya,

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Lucy tidak menjawab.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan keheningan mencengkam masih menyelimuti mereka.

Akhirnya Natsu kembali berkata,

"Lucy, maafkan aku ya…"

Lucy tetap saja tidak menjawab, malah ia menarik selimut hingga ke kepalanya.

Natsu akhirnya geregetan dan menyibakkan selimut Lucy,

"Hey! Apa ya…" omongan Lucy terputus ketika Natsu mencium mulutnya.

Lucy langsung memberontak dan melepaskan ciuman dari Natsu,

"Hey! Kau apa-apaan sih? Aku bukan cewek murahan yang bisa kau cium seenaknya!" teriak Lucy kesal sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"M.. Maaf Lucy, habisnya kau tidak menghiraukanku ngomong sih daritadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf ya.. Aku benar-benar menyesal membuatmu menderita belakangan ini.. Apa aja deh.. Kamu mau apain aku silahkan aja, aku mau nimbus semua kesalahkanku.."

Awalnya Lucy masih cuek aja dan mengusap-ngusap bibirnya semakin keras dan..

"Ouch!" keluh Lucy, rupanya karena saking kerasnya ia mengusap. Luka bekas 'ciuman' dengan aspalnya berdarah lagi.

"Lucy gapapa? Sini aku bersihkan darahnya" kata Natsu sambil mengusap bibir Lucy dengan tissue. Muka Lucy memerah seketika.

"Eh? Kenapa memerah Luce?" tanya Natsu heran.

"E.. Enggak kok! M-makasih ya udah ngebersihin!" kata Lucy gelagapan.

"Iya no prob Luce!"

Mereka diam sejenak, berpandangan, dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Ngomong-ngomong Natsu, apakah kamu benar mau melakukan apapun untuk menembus kesalahmu padaku?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Iya Luce, apa aja deh, It's okay for me.."

Lucy terdiam sejenak, akhirnya ia tersenyum samar dan berkata,

"Sebenarnya sih aku tidak mau apa-apa darimu, For me, if you're on my side as a best friend it's enough. Tapi kalo kamu memaksa sih.. Hihihihi" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum sinis penuh aura mencurigakan.

'Oh tidak..' batin Natsu dalam hati ketika melihat senyuman Lucy.

"Natsu Dragneel.. Aku mau kamu jadi…"

"EEHHHH?"

"Hahahahahahaha XD"

_**-skip time-**_

Sebulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian tabrakan Lucy, Laxus vs truk. Semua sudah kembali normal, Laxus sudah keluar dari rumah sakit meski tangannya masih di gips. Lisanna sifatnya juga sudah berubah 100% karena ia akhirnya sadar bagaimana jika orang yang ia cintai luka atau sakit atau sejenisnya yang mngkhawatirkan (?). Hanya ada satu yang terlihat agak abnormal…

"Natsuu! Tolong bawakan tasku sekaligus laptopku ke perpus yaaa, mau ada tugas jurnal nih.." kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang pada ehempembokatnyaehem.

"Iyaa sabar Luceeeeee, masih ada kerjaan nih"

"Gamau tau pokoknya gak pake lama ya, hahahaha"

Tunggu, perempuan tadi dipanggil Luce kan? Dan pembokatnya itu Natsu?

Jadi kesimpulannya…

Natsu = Pembokat Lucy?

Kok bisaa?

Ternyata dari kesepakatan mereka sebulan yang lalu dirumah sakit toh..

Lucy meminta Natsu untuk membawakan barangnya yang berat ke sekolah karena tangannya fraktur lagi dan kesepakatan itu berjalan dua bulan. Terserah tangan Lucy sudah sembuh atau belum selama dua bulan itu, yang jelas ia meminta hal itu pada Natsu. Dan Natsu yang sudah terlanjur sesumbar setuju apa aja hanya bisa menghela nafas…

Saat Natsu dalam perjalanan mengantar barang Lucy, ia bertemu Gray dan Juvia,

"Hai pembantu… Hahahahaha…" ejek Gray ke Natsu membuat Natsu sebal

"Ihh! Diamlah Ice Cube! Ini sih cuma bentuk permintaan maaf sama Lucy akibat perbuatanku belakangan ini!"

"hahaha, Terserahmu deh, yang jelas kamu kayak pembokat sekarang. Ahahahahahaha" tawa Gray makin keras membuat Natsu sebal dan ingin menyumpal mulut Gray dengan pel-pelam yang kebetulan mejeng di lorong.

Natsu pun meninggalkan Gray yang masih tertawa kayak orang kesurupan dan menuju perpus.

Sesampainya di perpus, ia melihat Lucy, anak-anak klub Jurnalis, Jellal dan Erza sedang sibuk entah ngapain. Erza yang melihatnya pertama.

"Eh! Kuli (?) baru dateng bawa laptopnya Lucy!"

"Jangan bilang aku kuli Erzaaaa" protes Natsu

"Biarin, wekkk" ledek Erza lebih lanjut sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Untungnya, sebelum Erza dan Natsu berdebat lebih lanjut, Lucy sudah meminta laptopnya dari Natsu dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tertawa dan sesekali menyelipkan kata "pesuruhku"

Dan Natsu karena kepanasan, ia diam saja di perpus. Lumayan kan numpang nyari AC (?).

Setelah itu, datangnya Gray dan Juvia yang masih cekikikan dan mengejek Natsu pembokat, pembantu dan sebagainya.

Natsu hanya menanggapinya dengan berbagai protes dan keluhan, membuat yang lain tertawa karena Natsu berhasil dipojokkan.

Tapi dibalik protes dan keluhannya itu, ia berfikir

'Sudah berapa lama aku tidak seperti ini dengan teman-teman ya.. Kinda nostalgic, seru-seruan dengan mereka..'

Natsu pun melihat wajah sahabat-sahabatnya satu per satu..

Gray,

Erza,

Kemudian Lucy,

Ia pun mengulum senyum dan bergumam,

"_Kami-sama, please let these moments last forever.." _

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SELESAII! *histeris sendiri* *dicekik readers***

**Gimana minna-nyan (?) chapter 5nya? Jelek yah? Gomen-gomennn TAT **

**Makasih ya udah nyempatin waktu untuk baca fic gaje nan abal ini..**

**Maaf ya kalo misalkan ada typo dan kata-kata nggak berkenan di hati **

**Hehe, Please review and read yaa :***

_**-Regards, Shizuo Miyuki kece (?)**_


End file.
